Face-à-face sous les étoiles
by leelax
Summary: Après la fête célébrant la chute de l'Empire sur Endor, les rebelles prennent un repos bien mérité. Tous, sauf Luke, qui accomplit la dernière volonté de son père en allant chercher sa soeur Leia. Comment celle-ci va-t-elle réagir en face du légendaire Anakin Skywalker, ce père qu'elle ne connaît pas? Crédits: l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à G. Lucas!


La nuit était calme sur la lune d'Endor. La fête s'était achevée avant l'aube et tous étaient partis prendre un repos bien mérité dans les huttes des Ewoks. Tout était tranquille alors, paisible. Luke regarda le bucher funéraire de son père, dont il ne restait plus que des cendres. La douleur de l'avoir perdu s'était légèrement estompée, alors que le visage jeune et souriant d'Anakin lui était apparu. C'était cette image-là qu'il voulait gardée. L'image du jeune homme intrépide décrit par Obi-Wan, celle du grand Jedi. Anakin Skywalker. Il l'avait retrouvé, il l'avait ramené du bon côté. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, lui avait toujours su, avait toujours défendu l'idée qu'il restait une part d'humanité dans le monstre qu'était Vador. L'étoile de la mort était détruite, l'Empire s'était effondré en même temps que Sidious. Et tout cela n'avait été possible, uniquement parce qu'il s'était accroché à cet espoir. Garder la foi, c'était ça qui avait fait de lui un maître Jedi à présent.

Luke soupira face aux braises. Il n'avait pas été seul durant cette soirée qui venait de changer le cours de l'histoire. Il avait senti les présences fières et apaisantes des vieux maîtres Jedis. Emanant des profondeurs de la Force, Obi-Wan et Yoda l'avait accompagné dans les réjouissances d'Endor. Mais si le jeune homme avait une profonde affection pour ses deux maîtres, il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour un seul homme. Son père. Anakin était apparu. Il était là, avec lui. Ce n'était pas Vador, mais bel et bien lui. Et il ne l'avait pas quitté. Certes il ne se matérialisait pas, mais Luke sentait sa présence, la force de ses sentiments pour lui. Et pour Leia. Dans le cœur du jeune homme, la conviction farouche qu'Anakin restait là pour apercevoir Leia et communiquer avec elle s'enracina. Jetant un regard autour de lui, Luke le chercha des yeux. La silhouette bleutée apparue alors, comme pour répondre à son appel silencieux et lui adressa un sourire tendre.

- Père, murmura le jeune homme ému, parce que ce seul mot résumait tout.

Hochant la tête, Anakin lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Il ne maîtrisait pas encore suffisamment l'art de ressurgir de la force pour pouvoir se détacher du silence que ses profondeurs imposaient. Il déploya un effort considérable et tenta d'articuler des sons. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu dire à son fils. Il avait tant de choses à se faire pardonner. Mais il avait le temps à présent. Toute l'éternité et au-delà pour veiller sur lui. Pour rattraper toutes ses années d'absence, où le garçon avait grandi sans lui. S'il ne pouvait pas parler, Anakin fut soulagé de comprendre que ses pensées pouvaient être perçues par Luke. De la même manière qu'il l'avait fait sur l'Etoile de la Mort, Luke était capable de capter et de ressentir les émotions de tout être. C'était un don rare, même chez les Jedis et ce constat empli Anakin d'une intense fierté. Cette empathie venait certainement de Padmé, davantage que de lui songea-t-il avec tendresse, tandis que se dessinait lentement le visage de sa femme bien-aimée dans son esprit.

Luke arbora alors une expression étrange. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voyait le visage de sa mère. Captant les souvenirs d'Anakin, il vit apparaître, la silhouette gracieuse d'une jeune femme aux boucles brunes et aux yeux chocolat, si semblables à ceux de Leia. Sa respiration devînt plus heurtée, tandis que la jeune femme au sourire éclatant s'estompait. Se promettant de ne jamais oublier ce visage, Luke prêta une attention particulière aux pensées de son père et le besoin de voir Leia devînt presque écrasant, au point de lui couper le souffle. Avec un hochement de tête, le jeune homme se détourna à regret d'Anakin qui resta immobile et se précipita dans le campement des Ewoks.

Leia dormait profondément, solidement tenue par Han qui la serrait contre lui. Ces derniers jours avait été éprouvant pour elle et cependant, au plus profond de son sommeil, c'était la joie qui dominait. La joie d'être auprès de celui qu'elle aimait, celle d'avoir retrouvé son frère. Son frère…au cœur de ses rêves, la princesse voyait le visage de Luke et se sentit enfin complète. Elle n'avait jamais pris conscience avant du vide que l'absence de jeune homme avait causé. Son frère…pourquoi avaient-ils été séparé ? Ses rêves se teintèrent alors d'un voile noir. Séparés…pour être protégés. Protégés de lui, de Vador. Dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, la créature monstrueuse apparue soudain et se glissa entre elle et Luke en dépit de ses protestations. Des souvenirs la submergèrent. Les menaces, les tortures, la destruction d'Aldeeran…une colère sourde naquit dans son cœur. Il n'était pas son père. Elle avait eu un père. Un père bon, généreux, protecteur. Elle avait eu un père et Vador le lui avait pris. Le visage de Bail Organa se dessina dans son esprit et lui adressa un sourire tendre et amusé. Jamais plus elle ne le verrait, jamais plus elle ne retrouverait Aldeeran. Qu'importe ce que pouvait dire Luke, Leia haïssait Vador. C'est alors qu'au milieu de ses rêves mêlés de souvenirs, une lumière jaillit. Elle portait une foule de sentiments. Amour, joie, peine, tendresse et surtout l'espoir…Leia reconnut immédiatement cette présence et ouvrit les yeux. Luke.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée en repoussant avec douceur le bras de Han qui se tourna de l'autre côté, alors que son frère venait de surgir dans la hutte.

- Je…je suis venue de te chercher, bafouilla-t-il penaud.

- Me chercher ? Interrogea Leia qui se redressa en tentant de réprimer un bâillement, Luke je ne vais pas m'évaporer tu sais ? Chuchota-t-elle alors que Han grognait, la guerre est terminée.

- Je sais, répondit-il sur un ton d'excuse, c'est juste que….quelqu'un voudrait te voir.

- Qui ça ? Dit la princesse en s'approchant de son frère qui lui prit la main en prenant une grande inspiration.

- Anakin Skywalker, répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Leia eu un mouvement de recul en entendant ce nom. Anakin Skywalker…le grand Héros de l'ancienne république, le Jedi sans peur. Durant des années, elle avait admiré cet homme, haïssant d'autant plus Sidious et Vador de l'avoir tué. Selon la version officielle, il était mort en héros, en défendant le temple Jedi, c'est ce que son père lui-même avait cru. C'est ce que tout le monde avait cru. Durant ces jeunes années, la princesse avait toujours été émerveillée par le jeune Jedi, au point de vouloir le rechercher. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, elle ne le croyait pas, elle sentait qu'il s'agissait là d'un mensonge d'état. Quand elle avait découvert son adoption, peu de temps après treizième anniversaire, Leia, avait cherché durant des années qui pouvaient bien être ses véritables parents. Avec Winter, son amie de toujours, elle avait fouillé les archives de la république, au risque de se retrouver en prison. Et elle avait vu son visage. Dans le vieux temple Jedi en ruine de Coruscant, au risque d'y laisser la vie, elle trouvé un hologramme représentant Anakin en train de transmettre un rapport de mission. L'Empire interdisait jusqu'à la prononciation de son nom. Il était défendu de montrer la moindre image de lui. Mais elle l'avait trouvé. Elle avait alors secrètement espéré, sans oser l'avouer à sa propre conscience, qu'Anakin était ce « père » qu'elle recherchait. Elle avait aussi prié pour qu'il soit toujours là quelque part, qu'il vienne la sauver, les sauver tous.

Puis la réalité lui avait montré à quel point ces intuitions étaient fondées. Le jour où elle avait trouvé Luke, le jour où il lui avait avoué la vérité. Skywalker…comme Anakin, il n'avait jamais connu son père. Mais c'était un Jedi. Alors…alors le cœur de Leia avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. L'apparition de Luke était une réponse à ses prières silencieuses pour obtenir de l'aide. Comme si Anakin l'avait entendue. Et puis il y a avait eu la terrible découverte. Luke était le fils de Vador…son esprit avait d'emblée rejeté cette vérité. Si Luke Skywalker était le fils de Vador, cela voulait dire que…Skywalker…Vador…les mots s'étaient mis à danser dans son esprit, le rendant totalement confus. Luke n'avait pas compris ce que cette révélation impliquait pour elle. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de l'impact que cela aurait sur la princesse. Anakin ne pouvait pas la sauver…il était ce qu'elle cherchait à combattre.

- Leia, la supplia son frère en devinant ses réticences, s'il te plaît, tu ne connaîtras jamais la paix si tu n'y va pas et lui non plus.

- Je ne peux pas, chuchota-t-elle en secouant la tête, je suis désolée Luke, je ne peux pas.

- Leia, plaida-t-il en l'attirant en dehors de la hutte et en lui serrant les mains avec conviction, si tu fuis la vérité, cela te hantera où que tu ailles, quoi que tu fasses. Tu dois faire face, il le faut. Si tu refuses, tu ne pourras jamais aller de l'avant.

Luke savait trouver les mots. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et regarda attentivement son frère qui la suppliait silencieusement. Luke avait certainement raison, ce serait certainement la seule occasion qu'elle aurait de faire la paix avec cet homme. Mais la voulait-elle la paix ? La fureur dans son sang redoubla d'intensité, tandis que les visages de tous ceux qu'elle avait follement aimés ressurgissaient dans son esprit. Tout ce que Vador lui avait pris. Elle ne voulait pas la paix, elle voulait la vérité. Elle voulait le confronter à la vérité. Docilement, elle finit par accéder à la requête et se mit à le suivre hors du campement. Si Luke avait senti sa détresse, il n'en pipa mot, mais la princesse savait que son frère pouvait ressentir son trouble. N'était-ce pas là son plus grand talent ? Ressentir tout ce qui pouvait se produire ? Avec dépit, Leia secoua la tête et marcha en silence jusqu'au bucher de Vador. Elle n'avait pas assisté à la crémation. Par honneur, par principes, parce qu'elle ne pardonnait pas facilement. Elle n'avait pas le cœur aussi tendre que Luke visiblement. Il fallait plus qu'une bonne action pour racheter une vie entière de forfaits et d'infamies.

Soudain, Luke s'arrêta. Leia retînt un sursaut de frayeur en manquant lui rentrer dedans. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester quand il faisait des choses pareilles ! Lentement, Luke se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Il ne viendrait pas. Le regardant avec incompréhension, la jeune femme faillit protester, mais son frère plaça son index sur sa bouche et lui montra le bosquet non loin du bucher. Perplexe, Leia regarda avec circonspection le lieu indiqué et frissonna en distinguant entre les arbres, une silhouette fantomatique aux reflets bleutés. D'une légère pression de la main sur son épaule, Luke l'encouragea à se rapprocher tandis que lui-même reculait et retournait au camps. Sa façon à lui de leur laisser un peu d'intimité, songea la princesse immobile. Elle observa de loin la silhouette mais semblait transie soudainement. Il était si grand, si impressionnant. Il avait dû être d'une force prodigieuse, songea-t-elle en détaillant l'imposante silhouette du jeune homme. L'ironie de la situation la frappa de plein fouet. Son père, où ce qu'il en restait, avait l'air d'être un jeune homme de son âge, voire même un peu plus jeune. Il était si jeune ! Leia se surprit à penser que c'était peut-être l'une des raisons qui l'avait fait basculer dans l'ombre. Se maudissant d'être aussi impressionnable, la princesse décida de mettre de côté ses sentiments et de s'en tenir à ce qu'elle avait décidé. Elle approcha prestement de la silhouette bleutée d'Anakin qui l'accueillit avec bonheur.

Si son cœur avait été en mesure de s'emballer, il l'aurait certainement fait, songea Anakin en voyant sa fille approcher. Elle était tellement belle ! Il revoyait tellement Padmé dans cette silhouette frêle, son visage délicat, ses grands yeux chocolat. Elle lui ressemblait tellement. Comment n'avait-il jamais pu s'en apercevoir avant ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Il décida de laisser de côté ses regrets pour se focaliser essentiellement sur le bonheur que lui procurait la vision de sa fille. Il avait craint pourtant qu'elle ne vienne pas. Ne s'était-elle pas détournée de lui, entraînant Luke vers les réjouissances de la fête, quelques heures seulement auparavant ? Mais elle était là, elle le regardait, de ses yeux noirs perçants. Anakin sut tout de suite, qu'elle ne serait pas aussi tendre que son frère. Leia était une femme de tête, elle ne pardonnait pas facilement. Et l'hostilité qui émanait d'elle en cet instant, alors qu'elle était enfin en face de lui, en était une preuve tangible :

- Bonsoir, dit-elle d'un ton sec en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, vous vouliez me voir, je suis là.

Anakin la regarda avec douleur. Bien sûr il savait que la partie ne serait pas facile. Faire face à Leia, alors qu'il lui avait fait tant de mal, durant de trop nombreuses années, était probablement la chose la plus dure qu'il ait eu à faire jusqu'à présent. Elle le regardait avec une telle froideur, un tel mépris, qu'il voulut fuir. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Elle devait savoir. Anakin devait le lui dire. D'une manière ou d'une autre il fallait qu'elle sache à quel point il regrettait, à quel point il s'en voulait. Au prix d'un effort intense, il finit par articuler un son, un mot unique, dans lequel perçait tout son désespoir et qui fit frissonner la jeune femme :

- Leia…

- Non ! Répliqua-t-elle les yeux flambants de colère, vous n'avez pas le droit, je vous interdis de faire ça.

- Leia, articula-t-il à nouveau en tendant la main vers elle alors qu'elle reculait.

- Que voulez-vous Anakin ? Explosa-t-elle, me dire à quel point vous êtes désolé ? A quel point vous auriez aimé que les choses se passent différemment ?

Elle éclata de rire face à la mine contrite de son père. Il ne manquait pas d'air ! Comment osait-il jouer les victimes à présent ? Leia en était écœurée. Contrairement à son frère, elle n'avait pas ce talent particulier d'empathie qui caractérisait le Jedi, elle ne possédait pas les talents de son frère.

- Comment pouvez-vous apparaître ici et jouer ce rôle ? L'accusa-t-elle en approchant son visage de celui magnifique et juvénile d'Anakin, car ce ne peut-être qu'un mensonge n'est-ce pas ? Vous cherchez à nous duper ? Luke a un grand cœur, c'est un homme profondément bon, bien plus que vous, et vous avez certainement réussi, par je ne sais quel tour de Jedi, à l'attendrir. Mais, reprit-elle d'une voix dure, je ne suis pas Luke ! Une vie entière ne rachètera pas vos crimes.

- Leia, souffla-t-il en approchant sa main fantomatique du visage de la princesse qui recula à nouveau.

- Ça suffit ! S'écria-t-elle. Vous m'avez pris tout ce qu'il était possible de prendre, vous avez détruit ma famille, vous m'avez privée de mon frère durant toute ma vie et vous voulez que je vous pardonne ? JAMAIS ! Cria-t-elle alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, jamais je ne pardonnerai, ajouta-t-elle en les essuyant fébrilement.

Toute la peine de la jeune femme sembla le submerger soudain. Ses sentiments étaient si forts, sa rancune si bien ancrée, qu'Anakin éprouva un vertige en les ressentant. C'était un mélange confus, de douleur, de rage et de désespoir. Elle lui en voulait, elle le haïssait. Et pourtant, au milieu de ce tumulte d'émotions violentes, le Jedi sentit quelque chose. Quelque chose d'ancien. Il ferma les yeux un instant et tenta de se focaliser sur cette émotion particulière, tandis que Leia tentait de reprendre la maîtrise d'elle-même. C'était profondément enfoui en elle. Mais ce n'était pas de la colère. Anakin grimaça en comprenant l'immense solitude qui emplissait le cœur de sa fille depuis si longtemps et les sentiments contradictoires qu'elle avait nourri à son sujet. Elle l'avait aimé sans le savoir. Elle avait espéré pendant des années qu'il la sauverait de Vador. Elle avait rêvé qu'il était son père. La petite fille en elle, l'avait désiré pour père.

- Leia, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux pour mieux la regarder alors qu'elle se détournait.

Il était frustré de ne pouvoir en dire davantage. Plus que Luke, elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, de comprendre ce qu'il en était, ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait le droit de connaître la vérité. Mais il n'était pas encore assez fort pour la lui transmettre.

- Vous ne savez rien du tout, chuchota-t-elle le dos tourné, les yeux baissés, incapable de lui faire face. Vous ne savez pas ce que ça a été de grandir comme je l'ai fait. Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait de passer des années à chercher ses parents. Vous ne savez rien. Vous avez tout gâché, ajouta-t-elle en trouvant la force enfin de contempler le visage de son père, vous avez gâché nos vies à moi et à Luke. Vous nous avez abandonné et vous l'avez fait en connaissance de cause. J'ai passé des années à espérer qu'un jour tu réapparaîtrais Anakin Skywalker, mais je ne savais pas alors, que tu n'étais jamais parti, dit-elle avec un rire sans joie. Tu as pris tout ce qu'il était possible de prendre. Tu as détruit tout ce à quoi je tenais, tout ce en quoi je croyais et tous ceux que j'aimais. Ne vient pas demander mon pardon, tu ne l'auras pas. Je souhaite que tu souffres autant que moi et mille fois plus que Luke. Un monstre c'est tout ce que tu es !

Sa colère fit de nouveau couler ses larmes, mais Leia ne chercha pas à les retenir. Toutes les peines semblaient se diluer dans ses pleurs alors qu'elle s'en déchargeait. Mais la vision de ce jeune homme, incapable de prononcer un autre mot que son prénom la bouleversait. Où était Vador dans ses traits fins, ce visage gracieux plein de tristesse ? Il recevait les paroles cruelles de la princesse sans broncher. Pourquoi restait-il là à la regarder ? Pourquoi ne s'enfuyait-il pas ? Mais non, au lieu de cela, Anakin prononça une nouvelle fois son prénom et la princesse vit toute la frustration que cette parole limitée engendrait, tordre les traits de son visage. Au fonds d'elle, une petite voix lui fit constater que personne ne l'avait jamais prononcé avec autant de force et de conviction que lui. Mais Leia ne voulait pas céder. Elle était obstinée. Comme lui.

- Tu n'es pas mon père, dit-elle dans un sanglot, je refuse que tu le sois. Je refuse qu'un monstre comme toi le soit. J'ai eu un père. Et c'était le meilleur homme j'ai jamais connu. Bail Organa était bon, généreux, tendre. Il m'a toujours protégé, il a toujours pris soin de moi. Pas toi. Il était là quand j'avais besoin de lui et pas toi. Il a pris soin de moi, m'a appris tout ce que je sais. Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec force, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté avec moi ? Est-ce que tu as une seule seconde pensé à nous ?

Oh oui il y avait pensé ! Elle ne pouvait même pas concevoir à quel point il avait regretté ce qu'il avait fait ! Elle ne comprendrait jamais à quel point il s'était haï durant toutes ses années. _Padmé_… le souvenir terrible de sa dernière rencontre avec sa femme revînt effleurer sa mémoire. Il ne pouvait cependant pas la retrouver. Padmé ne pouvait revenir des profondeurs de la Force. Elle n'était pas un Jedi. Soudain la vision de sa fille devînt atroce, tant elle lui rappelait celle de sa bien-aimée. Il l'avait tuée. Dans sa fureur, dans sa soif de pouvoir…il avait voulu la protéger. Il avait pensé qu'en devenant le plus grand Jedi de tous les temps, il serait en mesure de vaincre ce qui menaçait la vie de Padmé. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé cependant que cette menace ce serait lui. Padmé… qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'il avait fait ? Qui pouvait comprendre qu'il avait tout sacrifié et tout perdu dans le seul but de la protéger,_ elle _?

Anakin baissa les yeux, malheureux et furieux contre lui-même. En dépit de sa colère, Leia perçue l'ambivalence des sentiments de son père. Elle resta interdite, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se produire. Peu à peu, son esprit s'emplit de pensées qui finirent par la submerger. Des souvenirs d'une autre époque et d'une autre vie, se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

Suffocante, elle voyait Anakin enfant sur Tatooïne, sa condition d'esclave. Elle voyait les Jedis l'emmener loin de sa mère. Elle voyait cette jeune fille aux boucles brunes et au regard tendre, avec des yeux semblables aux siens, prendre soin de lui dans un vaisseau Naboo. Elle vit le temple Jedi, durant le temps de la République. Un temple lumineux et impressionnant, bouillonnant de vie, lin de la ruine moribonde qu'elle-même avait arpenté. Elle vit Palpatine être élu Chancelier et les Jedis tester son père. Obi-Wan Kenobi et son père adoptif. Et toujours, toujours, cette jeune fille, si belle et si gracieuse. Elle voyait son père en sa présence et ressentait la puissance des sentiments qu'il lui portait. Les décors changeaient, se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ils étaient dans un endroit idyllique, une maison au bord du lac. Ils s'embrassaient. Ils se mariaient. Puis…puis la guerre, la violence des combats, les dangers, la peur. Peur de mourir, de voir mourir ses amis, peur de la perdre, elle, cette femme, qu'il regardait avec adoration. Vivre cachés, dans la peur d'être découverts à tout moment. Vivre de rares moments de bonheur, volés à leur destin respectifs, qui étaient toujours trop brefs. Vivre avec la peur de la perdre. Vivre avec des visions où elle allait bientôt mourir, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Puis la tentation. La tentation de pouvoir la sauver. De pouvoir la garder en vie…des paroles trompeuses du Chancelier. La tentation qu'en vendant son âme, elle pourrait vivre. Elle pourrait survivre. Elle. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle soit saine et sauve, car il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle…leur mère. Alors…alors il avait commis l'irréparable. Pour elle. Pour la protéger. Il avait laissé les ombres l'envahir. Ils pourraient vivre heureux, ils n'auraient plus besoin de se cacher. Ils pourraient dominer l'univers. Il le lui aurait offert, si seulement elle en avait voulu. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait fuir. Elle voulait qu'il la suive. Mais c'était trop tard. Le mal était fait…alors, alors il n'y eût que de la fureur dans l'esprit de Leia. Mais pas la sienne, celle de son père. Une fureur terrible qui l'avait conduit à l'attaquer. Il l'avait attaquée, pensant qu'elle l'avait trahie en emmenant Obi-Wan avec elle. Elle s'était effondrée, inconsciente. Des combats, encore ! De la violence, tout n'était que violence en lui. Puis la douleur, les brûlures, la souffrance. Celle d'avoir tout perdu, celle de l'avoir perdue, elle, qu'il aimait tant, celle d'avoir perdu son enfant. Il ne restait que cela. La souffrance.

Leia s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre alors que les visions s'estompèrent dans son esprit. Haletante, elle regarda le spectre un long moment sans plus rien ajouter. Que pouvait-elle dire à présent ? Une partie d'elle-même aurait voulu pardonner, il avait fait tout cela pour sauver leur mère. Il s'était laissé abuser par un mensonge. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, tandis qu'Anakin levait avec douceur une main vers son visage. Elle savait. Elle connaissait son histoire. Il effleura délicatement la joue où la larme avait creusé un sillon scintillant à la lumière des étoiles. Leia frissonna à ce contact :

- Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix morte, tu imagines qu'en me montrant tout ça je changerai d'avis ? Pleura-t-elle, je suis désolée, mais ça ne change rien, ça ne change pas ce que tu as fait, ce que tu as été et ce que tu es maintenant. Tu as fait les mauvais choix, et tu t'en repends. Mais tu dois payer pour le mal que tu as causé, déclara-t-elle alors que son père baissait la tête, la mine grave.

La princesse le regarda avec pitié et refoula ses sanglots. Certes, Anakin voulait protéger celle qu'il aimait, mais cela n'excusait pas ses atrocités, songea-t-elle en tentant de réprimer les souvenirs du massacre dans le temple Jedi. Elle inspira longuement en prenant une résolution qu'elle savait cruelle, mais juste.

- Leia…murmura-t-il d'un ton suppliant qui déchira le cœur de la jeune fille.

- Non, dit-elle simplement d'un ton maîtrisé, pourquoi aurais-tu le droit à la paix quand tu as commis autant d'horreurs ? Pourquoi devrais-je te pardonner ? Je comprends ce qui t'as poussé à céder à l'Empereur, mais je ne peux pas t'accorder ce que tu désires. Je ne dois pas le pardonner. Puis d'une vois plus forte elle ajouta, à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je refuse d'avoir un lien quelconque avec toi. Je ne veux pas sentir ta présence à mes côtés. Tu as fait trop de mal pour bénéficier d'une seconde chance. Tu ne la mérite pas.

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, la jeune femme se retira et retourna dans le campement. S'il avait pu encore le faire, Anakin aurait certainement versé des larmes amères en voyant l'attitude de sa fille à son égard. Mais pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Non…bien sûr que non. Il était l'artisan de son propre malheur et avait entraîné avec lui, ses enfants dans la tourmente. Le soleil perçait l'horizon alors sur la Lune d'Endor quand Anakin prit sa décision. Il avait trop blessé Leia pour veiller sur elle à présent. Dans les premiers rayons du matin, la silhouette du Jedi s'estompa. Il n'était pas digne de ses enfants. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à présent était de disparaître définitivement de leurs vies. Pour ne plus jamais y interférer.

Alors qu'elle remontait vers la hutte qu'elle partageait avec Han, Leia se retourna une dernière fois et contempla l'aurore. C'était si beau, se dit-elle dans un sourire doux amère, alors que les évènements de la nuit l'avait heurtés plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire. Cela mit un peu de baume sur son cœur meurtri. Elle versa une larme en songeant à sa décision quand une voix lointaine, comme un écho fantomatique, résonna à ses oreilles en guise d'adieux :

- Leia.


End file.
